Rachel and Natasha go to the WWOHP
by grantsshoe
Summary: So if you don't know me or Rachel this story will make no sense so I suggest not reading it. Its a made up story about me and her winning a non-existent contest.


They couldn't believe their luck. Were they really there? Was it really happening? They couldn't wrap their heads around the idea that they could have landed an opportunity like this, and that it would lead to something even more extrodinary. But they wondered if it would last. Would they be able to stay? Get to be with the others for a bit longer? Well, whether they had to leave the next day or never leave at all, they knew one thing for sure. They had just experienced the best week of their lives.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up on Monday morning at her usual time during the summer, 11:00AM. She rolled onto her side, and sat up with her feet hanging over the side of her twin sized bed. Rubbing her green eyes and pushing her red hair out of her face, she reluctantly got up, put on some slippers and turned on her laptop before heading to the bathroom. She thought to herself as she washed her face, <em>what was that dream even about?<em> All she remembered was seeing Joey Richter's face numerous times, and her friend Natasha's every now and then too. _Strange_, she thought,_ I usually remember my dreams. And almost always when Joey is in them!_ Heading back to her room very confused, she ran into her younger sister, Lizzie.

"Oi! Watch it Rach, you almost ran me over!" said Lizzie in a rather rude tone. Apparently she was not in a good mood, so Rachel decided to leave it alone and go back to her thoughts. But before she could really think she heard her computer go "_Bing!_" , the sound it would make when she recieved an email. She hurried to her room clicked open the email, not looking at the senders address, and began reading.

_Rachel,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have won The Harry Potter Adventure Contest ! This of course means you and one friend have won the great pleasure of traveling to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios Resort in Florida, for a 7 day stay in a hotel suite of your choice and one week passes to the resort! Your entire trip will be paid for, and you'll each be given $1,000 dollars to spend. Your plane tickets have been sent to the address stated on the entry form and should be there soon. You will be leaving on July 10th and will return on July 17th. We hope you and your friend have a wonderful time and congragulations on winning this once in a lifetime contest! _

_Best Regards,  
><em>_Maddie Turner, Creator of The Harry Potter Adventure Contest ._

Rachel stood staring at her computer, mouth wide open, not knowing how to react to what she had just read. As she stood next to her desk in complete shock, her phone buzzed 3 times letting her know Natasha had just sent her a message. The buzzing took her by surprise, but she still picked up her phone and saw the usual "Goodmorning :)" text from Natasha. She didn't know how to tell her about the news she had just gotten in a simple text so she quickly replied with "Get to my house ASAP." She knew Natasha would be over within the hour, considering usually when she sent text messages like that it was always something of importance.

Rachel realized she needed to get ready before Natasha came over, so she threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and her favorite around the house t-shirt. She wore her hair naturally, letting the straight red hair fall just below her shoulders and pushing her long bangs behind her ears. The only make-up she applied was some mascara, less than usual but she had other things on her mind. After 15 minutes she went back to the bathroom to assess herself. Looking in the mirror she thought,_ I guess this will be fine, it is only Natasha coming over after all._ Rachel then brushed her teeth and went back to her room, waiting for Natasha to arrive so she could share the wonderful news.

* * *

><p>"Natasha, where the hell are you going?" shouted Tracy. Natasha barely heard her mother as she ran down the steps of her house to where her bike stood waiting for her. She had gotten a text from Rachel saying she needed to come over, so she had ran outside and dug her bike out of the garage before remembering she was still in pajamas. Running back inside, her mother kept asking where she was going and Natasha simply replied with "Rachel's" every time. It only took Natasha 10 minutes to get ready, all she really did was throw on some jeans, pull on her sweater, and tie up her curly brown hair. The only make-up applied was some eyeliner and mascara, and the only reason Natasha applied it was to make sure her blue, and sometimes green, eyes shine, in case she saw anyone she needed to impress on the ride over.<p>

As Natasha began riding the long path to Rachel s, she wondered what exactly she was going over for. Normally, when Rachel would text her to come over, a reason was given. But this time she was just told to come over for no apparent reason. What could possibly be wrong? Natasha couldn't remember anything being wrong the night before when her and Rachel had last talked. No boy troubles, defintely no school troubles since school was out, and no friend drama she knew of. So what the _hell_ could it be? Natasha rode the rest of the way in complete worry of what she was about to get told. She didn't know if she could handle anymore bad things in her life.

She finally arrived at Rachels house, jumped off her bike and ran to the front door. Before she could knock Rachel swung open the door with the biggest grin Natasha had ever seen.

"Get inside," Rachel beamed, "you're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you."


End file.
